Life With The Hood-Mills Family
by cruellasdarling
Summary: Different One-Shots about RB, DB, OQ, DQ & Hood-Mills family. Mainly fluffy.
1. Exhaustion

**A quiet moment between Regina and Robin in bed (set in SB) in which they just take a minute to hold one another and whisper words of love and adoration because they have time to breath for a second!**

* * *

Her head feels like it's about to explode and she's pretty sure the same thing is bothering her soul mate right now. It's no surprise to both of them considering the actions that took place today. They came back from Camelot, realizing Emma took their memories, and were faced with the exact thing they wanted to prevent from happening. Besides their grogginess all of them decided to see if they could figure out some things the same day and it had left them exhausted like never before.

She kicks of her shoes and tries to figure out how to remove her red velvet dress. Robin comes to help her, slowly pushes the fabric down her arms, over her hips and lets it pool at her feet. He steadies her with one hand when she steps out of the puddle and leads her to the bed, both of them not bothering to put on any nightwear.

Robin has to smile because, he's in a pair of boxers and she's wearing one of those lacy hipster and he just knows that she used her magic in Camelot to summon more comfortable underwear for both of them.

When Regina sinks into the pillows in their bed he slips in right behind her and hugs her to his chest. Her skin is warm and soft and she smells like so much like herself, no perfume or expensive conditioner, just her. She lets out a soft hum when he buries his face in her neck and rubs a hot palm over her hip and waist.

Turning around Regina is faced with one of the most beautiful sights. His eyes are closed, lips lifted into a content smile and she can't help but kiss him. It's not eager just a soft kiss to show her love and appreciation for him. He returns it with a similar kiss to the tip of her nose and finally lifts his lids to lock eyes with her.

She's biting her lip and he wonders what she's thinking about. She simply answers with a soft "I love you", after he asks her. The sentiment is repeated by him and he can't believe he is allowed to hold her in her arms right now, wishing this beautiful moment to go on forever. But his thoughts are interrupted by a loud yawn of his love and he presses another kiss to her warm forehead, when he tells her to get some rest and breathes her in again before closing his eyes as well.

He can get used to this he thinks, when he feels her grow heavier against him, surrounded by her smell and love.

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading! Reviews are appreciated**


	2. Peanut

**Got tagged for a 5 minute fic on tumblr so here you got Henry and Roland with their new sis (a.k.a) peanut.**

* * *

She is set into the bigger boy's arms by their mother, when both boys immediately start cooing at the baby, playing with little fingers that wrap snugly around theirs. They are careful, as if the precious bundle in the teens hold could break any moment. When Roland gets his turn in holding the little girl, he sits down excitingly onto the sofa, reaching out for the pink bundle. Henry supports her head, when she is finally placed into the small awaiting arms.

Their mother watches from afar, smiling when Roland starts to tell her a story about Kings and Queens and princesses, making sure she knows, that she's one as well. It takes Regina a moment, but soon she realizes the boy is telling _her_ story and when she steps closer, she can notice Henry's storybook laying upon one of the cushions, displaying the colorful pictures for the youngest member of their family.

She doesn't know how long she's been standing in her spot at the door, when strong arms wrap around her middle and tell her, that all of them should try to get some sleep.

It takes some time, but they manage to tuck the boys in at a reasonable time and head to their bed, which is already accompanied by their little girl when they crawl in besides her. And the family falls asleep with a new small member, tucked into her father's arms.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are precious to me**


	3. News

**Okay, this story will contain different one shots about Regal Believer, Outlaw Queen, Dimples Queen etc. I would appreciate Reviews, since I've only just started writing and would like to improve.**

* * *

She's happy. He can see it when he walks into the living room. The two of them sitting on the couch, facing each other with shining eyes. "You really think we should tell him?" . It's asked by his mother, her brown orbs glistening when she thinks about their news.

 _Of course they should tell him_ Henry thinks, but what is it they apparently want him to know? He has some kind of idea. Maybe this will be about them getting married! He can already imagine them on their wedding and it really wouldn't make any difference. He loves Robin and would be happy to call him his Dad and Roland could officially be his brother. The thought makes him smile, when he sits down opposite of his parents, realizing they are still facing each other.

Clearing his throat, he makes his presence known and Regina faces him with a big smile. She wipes her cheeks and turns her body towards him, Robin doing the same.

Henry looks at them expectantly, fighting a smile that's been prominent on his face since his parents asked him for a private talk. _His parents_ he repeats in his head. All a wedding would actually change was making it officially, he realized.

Regina brought him back to the present when she started talking, her hand searching for Robin's to find some support.

"Robin and I wanted you to know something." "More like need you to know" Robin is beaming when he corrects her and Regina glances at him, her eyes mirroring the smile spread on her face. And Henry makes a point in his head that even if they don't get married, these are definitely good news, so he leans into the cushions and waits for his mother to continue.

She faces him again. "Henry we love you so we think you should know this, because it's your right…" When Henry lifts his eyebrows in question, she breathes out a laugh, because he's definitely raised by her. She often finds him mirroring some of her personal traits. He definitely grew up as a Mills.

Her boy clears his throat again and she's searching for words when Robin cuts in "Your mother and I just got the news this morning as well, but we wanted you to prepare soon enough for" , he bites his lip when a smile cuts him of, "for your role as big brother to yours and your brothers new sibling you'll have in a few months."

After realizing what his father just told him, the teenage boy practically jumps onto their laps, asking question after question.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Boy or Girl?"

"I don't know a lot about this world, but I'm pretty sure we can't know this now."

"Right, doesn't matter anyway! I will love him or her!"

"Of course you will my little prince."

"I'm so happy for you, mom!"

She finally stopped fighting the tears, spreading over her cheeks when she reacts with a sobbed "I'm happy too" and leans her head on Robins shoulder. The outlaws kiss to her head comes immediately, but natural and Henry can't hide his smile, because he was right. His mother is happy and Henry will make sure Robin knows how grateful he is for that.

All of them fall asleep that night with similar big grins gracing their faces and Henry can't wait to tell Roland tomorrow when he comes back from camp.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Things You Said When You Were Scared

This is just a short tumblr prompt "things you said when you were scared". Hope you enjoy!

* * *

" _I can't."_

His smile falters immediately, her unexpected answer freezing him in his position on the floor. _"What do you mean, you can't?"_ , he rasps, voice dry even after swallowing a good amount of times.

" _I mean you need to leave."_ , she chokes out between tears and turns to collect his things strewn across the apartment, hands grabbing the coat he shrugged off just moments ago.

When he's able to move again, he finds her in the corridor adding his shoes to the pile she created near the door. He clears is throat, making her freeze in place this time, her back to him with slightly shaking shoulders. Taking step by step, he slowly makes his way around to her front and is met with glassy brown eyes, looking anywhere, but him. _"Regina, what is it? You know you can tell me_ _ **anything**_ _.",_ he asks, finding his voice again. Her eyes finally meet his, but her lips remain close. He tries again and this time his desperate _"Please, talk to me!",_ is met with choked sob, before she blurts out _"You need to leave Robin. This won't work out. This will never work out!"._ Though he's thrown back by what she just said he keeps trying, raising his voice when he almost screams at her _"Why do you think this won't work out? It worked out for over a year now! I_ _ **love**_ _you, Regina. I want this! Why don't you?"_.

" _ **Because, I don't want to lose you! That's why! I had this before Robin and I lost it!"**_

Now he's the one listening to her, when she tells him, quieter this time _"I already had this Robin. I had it with Daniel, we were happy and suddenly it was all gone. I do love you, but I can't marry you."_

He nearly crushes her, when he gathers her into a fierce hug, head burying into her hair. Her hands link behind his back, when she leans her weight against his torso, just enjoying his warmth for a few moments, when he speaks again " _We don't have to. Get married I mean. But please don't make me leave, Regina. I can't promise you that nothing will happen, but I can't imagine my life without you and I'm willing to take the risk."_ She's crying again and he moves them back to the living room, pulling her closer when he slumps on the couch.

They both fall silent for what feels like hours, seeking comfort in the others touch, just being with one another. She's the first one to voice her thoughts, telling him she won't make him leave, doesn't want him to leave, but she may need time to sort things out. Her request is met with a silent nod and a kiss to her forehead, before Robin moves them to lie next to each other and they fall asleep. They will have to talk about this, but right now this enough and the thought of still having this the next day, gives them a peaceful night.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review :)


	5. Things You Said When You Were Drunk

**Another one!**

* * *

He's currently ordering another round, when she joins him at the counter, positioning herself on one of the bar stools. Turning his head to look at her, he greets her with a not-yet-slurred _" Hey there birthday girl. How's your evening going?"._ Her lips curl into a pleasant smile when she tells him _"Very good. Thank you."_ , the words said slowly and maybe a bit wobbly. _"It's what best friends to right?"_ , he comments, slightly amused by her current state. She nods, agreeing with him before flashing him another smile and biting her lip.

The barkeeper arrives with the shots and Robin hands him his coaster to add the drinks to his growing tab, before he pushes one of the glasses towards her, grabbing the left ones and making his way over to their table. When they sit down, he's unsurprised to see Regina's shot has already been emptied by her. She's been knocking back tequila like water the whole night, sometimes even screwing the lemon and salt, not wincing once.

And now she's drunk, drunk and very happy, but also a bit tired. Her head is resting on Robin's shoulder, the rest of her weight being supported by the arm he has slung around her waist. He's pretty sure she would be lying under their booth now if he didn't, so after downing yet another shot Emma bought he stands from his seat at the table, pulling her up as well before securing his grip to support her a bit more. Telling the group he'll get Regina home, goodbyes are said and they leave the bar, after the fight of getting her into the coat she brought. The cold is hitting their faces, gladly waking Regina and giving her back the ability to walk (almost) on her own again. Slowly, they make their way to hers and Emma's apartment, falling silent for the shortage of the walk.

When they reach the building and she tries to fumble her keys out of her bag, Robin pulls them from his pocket instead, dangling them in front of her eyes before telling her " _I thought it might be good to take care of these before you lose them on the streets."_ , and opening the door. He laughs when she calls him a _"Thief!"_ , paired with an adorably appalled look.

Once there inside he sets to remove her coat hanging it on the hook near the door, before placing her bag on the dresser besides them and leading her to the living room. He sits her down and starts taking of her boots, when she sighs contently and tells him _"You're pretty, you know?"_. Chuckling he asks her _"What?"_ , so she explains her current set of thoughts. _"Emma always says you're hot,"_ she starts, _"but I think you're pretty."_

Moving to sit beside, he asks _"And what is it that's so pretty about me?"_ already amused. She leans her head on his shoulder and slurs out a _"Your eyes. They're really pretty. And I like your dimples. They're cute dimples."_ He's laughing for real now, his shoulders shaking and chest vibrating, much to her discomfort it seems, when she lets out a soft grunt. Picking her up, Robin carries her to her bedroom and positions her under the heavy covers. She's half asleep now, so with a kiss to her forehead he wishes her a good night and tells her _"We'll talk tomorrow about my pretty looks."_ , before moving back to the living room and getting ready for bed himself.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I would love to hear your thoughts!**


	6. Tear Of A Lost Love

**Tumblr prompt by of-arrows-and-apples: 5x05 Robin is there when Regina looks into the dream catcher instead of Emma**

* * *

" _Are you sure you want to do this?"_

She takes a deep breath, nodding slowly _"I need to, if I want to help Emma free Merlin."_ Her willingness to do anything to help others was always something Robin admired, but he needs her to be completely sure about this so he tells her _"That's not what I asked. Regina you don't have to do this, no one is expecting it from you. So do you want or do you just feel the need to do this?"_

The question makes her reconsider her answer a bit longer this time, but it still remains the same. _"I want to. I can take it."_ It seems to please him enough, so he takes the seat in front of her and hands her the dream catcher Emma gave them. A swift move of her hand and it starts to glow, blurry pictures turning into her memories of that fateful day.

He can make out an older woman, very similar to Regina, but still different. Her eyes are cold, lips pressed into a thin line and he just knows this is Cora. He's looking right into the eyes of the woman that caused his soul mate so much hurt. _"So this is your decision? This is what will make you happy?"_ , she asks, voice softer than Robin imagined after what Regina told him about her mother. _"It already has."_ This is her voice, Regina's voice and she sounds so young. Robin watches the image of her revealed by the dream catcher with awe. There she is, his Regina with a young boy not older than 18 standing by her side.

" _Then who am I to stop you?"_ , again Robin can't believe this is supposed to be Cora Mills. Regina's younger self goes to hug her mother, thanking her before stepping out of the way to let her talk to Daniel. And then it happens, one moment she asks him about family plans and giving the best to Regina and next her hand is buried deep within Daniel's chest and Robin watches in horror when not even Regina's desperate screams can stop her from crushing his heart right in front of her daughter's eyes. The boy falls to the ground, Regina runs towards him and the images in the dream catcher fade.

Tears are running down her cheeks now, brows creased into a pained expression and he's by her side immediately, joining their hands in her lap. _"I'm so sorry, Regina"_ , his voice nearly betrays him, still in shock of what he just witnessed. Her eyes meet his, a questioning look on her features. _"You saw it to?"_ Her question is only met with a nod. When he starts drawing circles on her wrist, trying to comfort her as best as he can, she suddenly straightens, telling him _"We need to catch a tear!"_

He protest tells her she should be caring about herself right now, but looses the fight and helps her collect one of the salty drops staining her cheeks. The glass vial is put aside and he immediately crashes her into a strong hug, fresh tears wetting his shirt.

Nothing is said for a while. One hand is cradling her head, the other is stroking random patterns on her back, while she slings her arms around his waist, asking for support he'll gladly give her. Eventually, he can feel the weight of her head being lifted from his shoulder, her eyes fixed on the ground when she tells him _"I'm sorry",_ but she has nothing to be sorry about, because she loved this man and he won't let her feel bad about that. He tells her so, thumb wiping away yet another tear, when he takes her face in his hands.

He pulls her with him, standing from his position on the floor and leads her to the bed, gesturing her to lie down, before joining her. _"Take your time, we don't have to do anything right now until you feel like you're up to it"_ , he whispers in between caresses. Her head moves slowly up and town where it's positioned on his chest, before it stills again and her tired eyes begin to drop. When she's fighting her much needed sleep, he presses a kiss to the hand still held in his grasp and tells her to _"sleep my love"_. And with that she finally slumps into him and let's sleep take her over only to wake in the arms of her soul mate hours later, happier than she's ever been.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


	7. Practice Makes Perfect

**My sister inspired me to write this teenage one shot, so this is practically her doing :D I hope you like it!**

* * *

It happens when his parents are gone for the night and they've got the house to themselves. Robin had insisted on cooking for her, nothing really fancy of course since his abilities stopped at a certain point, but it still had her smiling giddily when he served them pasta and grocery store ice cream.

After eating they opted for his room, having decided to watch a movie. Of course it was long forgotten after mere minutes, when they found themselves lip-locked with Regina having found her place in his lap rather than besides him.

His palms smooth over the thighs she'd placed on both sides of his, then and now pausing at her bottom to give it a small squeeze, before returning to the lazy strokes, while hers lay against his jaw, thumbs caressing it in a similar pattern.

When warm hands slide up to her hips, fumbling with the hem of her shirt, she places hers over his, moving them up a bit and giving him permission to undress her. Their kiss is broken when he slowly slides the t-shirt over her head and admires her smooth skin, hands now stroking her waist and back, his right settling on the clasp of her bra. They start kissing again, rough fingers fiddling around with the undergarment, before she giggles instructions to use both hands against his lips.

He manages to open it then, sliding the straps down her shoulders short after and sucking in a breath when the bra falls into his lap to reveal her breast. Eyes lock on hers, silently asking for permission she gladly gives with a small nod, biting her lip in anticipation. His palms settle on her chest, not moving at all, when he realizes he's got no plan what to do. At first the touch is enough for her, still getting used it and sighing when his skin warms hers, but it doesn't take long before she throws him a questioning gaze, eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

He panics and unwillingly squeezes on impulse, earning himself a displeased grunt from the brunette on top of him. So he tries again, thumbs finding her nipples and awkwardly fumbling with them, when she asks him in bewilderment "What are you doing?", only to be met with a helpless gaze from the teenage boy.

His hands move to lay on her thighs again, eyes looking down, ashamed when he admits "I…I don't what to do…" A light laugh escapes her throat and he starts chewing on his lip mumbling out an apology. She places a hand on his chin, prompting him to look at her and simply gives him a soft kiss to shut him up, before locking her gaze on his, assuring him "It's okay. I'll just show you what I like, if…if you show me as well. I'm just as nervous about this as you are, Robin." A hand rises into the small space between them when she asks "Deal?" and he pulls her closer, kissing her again and answering "Deal!"

Small fingers wrap around his wrist, guiding his palms back to their previous place, adjusting and squeezing them to show him what she likes, teaching him about the planes of her body.

It's still awkward when pants, boxers and lace have to be removed or the right angle has to be found, but they manage, bodies moving as one while hands are guided between them, mouths exploring the other as they find hidden spots, just them experiencing this together.

And when they wake in his bed the next morning and get lost in each other again, it's already far less clumsy.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I would love to read you reviews!**


	8. Over It

**Got inspired by a pic from _bethsphotoz_ on Instagram to write this. Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

This is stupid.

No, not stupid, more like pathetic.

She should've stayed at home, hogging the covers and reading a book, instead of watching her friend Emma collecting various phone numbers like coins on the street. It's not that she's jealous. No, there actually have been a few guys already trying to get her attention, but Regina just waved them off as soon as they came near her. Something about them just seemed wrong; the wrong smile, the wrong eye color, the wrong accent.

That's how she ended up in one of the booths, absently stirring her drink and pathetically analyzing her friend's actions. Finishing the last of her whiskey, she stands up to finally leave this goddamn place, when Emma heads her way, eyes already demanding she sits down again.

" _Already done for the night, Your Majesty?"_

Regina rolls her eyes at the blonde's question, but slides into the booth again, knowing she won't be leaving for a bit.

Emma goes to sit across from her and scans her with questioning eyes, before opening her mouth and asking, " _What is it with you today? You're usually the one destroying this place."_

The brunette does crook a small smile at that, but stays silent, so Emma goes on, _"Actually, I'm pretty sure I know what this is about. I've already seen pretty hot guys trying to talk to you and at least half of them weren't douchebags, but you still ignored them every time. Now tell me, why is that?"_

Regina shrugs her shoulders _"I just wasn't interested I guess…"_ and earns a sigh from the other woman. _"Regina, you just weren't interested, because they weren't some certain British friend of yours"_ , she declares, making Regina's eyes double in size immediately.

When she opens her mouth to clearly defend herself, she's cut off by the blonde _"Oh come on, admit it! You like Robin!"_

" _It doesn't matter, because he just sees me as a friend anyways"_ , Regina reasons in a small voice.

This time it's Emma rolling her eyes, before trying to point out to the brunette how she wouldn't be able to know that, when they never talked about it, but the woman remains tough.

" _It's fine Emma, I'll just have to get over it."_

She moves to get up again, but Emma grabs her hand and tells her _"You know if you want to get over it, there's no better way than doing so with some tequila shots!"_

§§§

When she wakes Regina Mills only knows two things. First, she probably has the worst headache of the century and second, she doesn't remember anything of what's happened last night, which is never a good sign. She opens her eyes, silently thanking her drunken self for at least drawing the blinds shut, before straight heading for the bed in her whole attire.

Her bed is a mess. There's make-up on the pillows, her hair mated with her jewelry and something that seems like a heel is digging into her thigh. There's a slight drought in her throat and her mouth resembles an old cotton ball, so she moves to get out of bed. Drawing the covers back, she steadies herself on the nightstand and stands up on tired legs.

Regina heads for the bathroom, where she takes some painkillers, removes her make-up and clothes (finally she's out of her bra) and brushes her teeth, before searching the drawer in her bedroom for some yoga pants and a hoodie. Her hair gets arranged in a messy bun and _God_ if anybody could see her like this, she'd be mortified.

When she exits her room, she's met with a sleeping Emma on her couch (she always sleeps over at her place when they've been at their favorite bar again). The blonde doesn't look much better than Regina, but she did remember to change into different clothes last night an admirable task in last night's state.

Stepping into her kitchen, Regina again needs to praise herself for purchasing one of those timed coffee makers, when she just has to take a cup and fill it with the hot liquid without any waiting. Before heading back to the living room and falling onto the couch, she fills another cup for the woman currently snoring away on it.

The blonde rises at the smell of fresh coffee, gladly accepting the cup Regina offers her. They sit in silence for a moment, both sipping on the bitter liquid, when Regina asks, " _So, do you remember anything that happened last night?"_

Emma's answer is a simple shake of her head, followed by an embarrassed _"…no"_ and they fall back into silence again.

They take showers and get dressed sometime later, before heading out of Regina's apartment to meet their friends, because of course they had agreed to go brunch today.

§§§

When they arrive only Robin seems to be there yet, sitting on a bench and waiting for the others. He doesn't see them and is taking out his phone when they head his way and let him know of their presence. The man looks up and flashes them a big smile. " _There you are! The others are already inside. I just was about to text you"_ , he gestures to his phone, pausing before he continues _"but I see I have a text from you."_

The brunette draws her eyebrows together in confusion, since she didn't text him today. _"You do?"_

Robin nods, showing her the notification, before opening the text. He freezes for a moment and his voice is soft and mere above a whisper, when he tells her " _It says you are over me…When- when were you under me?"_

Her mouth opens, but nothing comes out as she remembers part from last night for the first time today.

§§§

Emma clears her throat and informs them she's heading inside, before leaving the two alone.

Regina is the first to speak after that. _"Robin…I…"_ she fails to find the right words, so she takes a deep breath and tries again, _"You weren't meant to see that. I wasn't meant to send that… Emma even warned me…"_

The man swallows a few times, his eyes focusing on the ground rather than her. He looks hurt Regina thinks. Why would he look hurt? She speaks again, her arms wrapping around herself for some way of protection as she tells him _"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have sent that…"_

Finally Robin sets his eyes on hers again. _"Why didn't you tell me?"_ and if Regina wasn't sure before she can tell by his voice that he's hurt. She stays silent, only nervously shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

" _We are best friends, Regina! I thought that meant something to you…"_

She's crying now and almost sobs when she demands _"It does!"_ But Robin just shakes his head, his own tears escaping as he stands up and continues, _"Best friends trust each other. I would tell you_ _ **anything**_ _. And I want you to tell me anything, because I want to be there for you. And you don't even trust me enough to tell me you had feelings for me?!"_

" _Have"_ , Regina corrects him, efficiently stopping his outburst. He takes a step towards her and swallows audibly, before his eyes lock on hers and almost hopefully asks her, _"What?"_

Her answer is stuttered, but it makes him smile nonetheless, when she tells him _"Have. I…I have fe-feelings for you."_

Robin cradles her face in his hand then and confesses _"You know, it would've just been way easier if you'd texted me the truth last night, cause I could've told you way sooner that I feel the same way."_

And when she asks him if he's sure about that, he doesn't hesitate to show her with a long overdue kiss.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it, please leave a review :)**


	9. Saturday Morning

**Have some angst with a happy end. Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Regina Mills loves Saturday mornings. She loves the cuddles she receives every time while the promising sun filters in through the window or the heavy rain knocks against it.

So, naturally, Regina's in a happy mood when she wakes, until she notes the absence of one particular and very important thing… or rather person, Robin. The sun is shining, the bed cozy and there's only a slight ache in her back today, but her sweet boyfriend is nowhere to be found. At least he's not in their bedroom, where he should be in her opinion.

She's about to drag herself out of the bed, when she hears the familiar noise of a key being turned in the lock, followed by a soft click as it shuts. _So he's been out_ , she thinks, _question is why?_ His footsteps get louder as he makes his way to her and slowly opens the door to their room. As soon as her eyes find his, a big smile crosses her features, while she pats the small space besides her. Robin obliges, though somewhat nervously. _Why he would be nervous_ , she does not know. After he sits down her hand gets incased by his as he starts rubbing his thumb over the back of it and places his free hand on her rounded stomach.

"Where were you?"/"Regina…", they start at the same time and pause again. Robin is the one to continue, when she gives an encouraging nod.

"Regina I've been out this morning, because I needed some time to think."

"About what?", she interrupts him with a frown.

"About us, our relationship, our family."

Regina swallows the lump in her throat and nods again; _that's why he wasn't here this morning and was so hesitant when he came back._

"When I woke up this morning, I just had this feeling something was missing" , he continues, "I thought about it before, multiple times actually, but never this much. I tried to do this on other occasions, but I should just act on those feeling now."

 _That's it_ , Regina thinks, he's going to leave her, break up with her on what seemed to be a wonderful day. She tries to tell herself it's all a nightmare, but deep down she knows he'll be gone tomorrow and she'll be six months pregnant and alone.

Her breathing is getting heavier by the second and she feels Robins thumb pressing into her hand a bit harder than before. It's meant to comfort her, but it does quite the opposite as tears begin to form in her eyes and wet her cheeks.

She blinks a few times to clear her vision, then focuses on Robin again for the words she knows are about to leave his mouth.

He swallows heavily, lets out a forced chuckle and speaks to the floor rather than her when he says, "I thought this would be easier."

 _Of course this is easy to him, not that hard to leave somebody like you, Regina,_ her mother's voice echoes through her head, but then Robin is shifting, dropping to the floor on one of his knees and moves the hand on her belly away to grab something in his pocket.

"I know what's missing, my love. I'm so happy with you and I'll be even happier when our little girl arrives. I never want to be without you again. I want to tell the world, how lucky I am to have you as my wife. So, Regina Mills, will you marry me?"

And with that she is faced with a beautiful ring, a ring she has seen before, a ring that usually sits on his mothers left ring finger next to the matching wedding band, _and that's where he's been,_ she thinks, letting more tears fall and beginning to sob as she throws herself into his arms.

She begins to calm, when Robin starts rubbing her back. His nose nuzzles into her hair as he questions, "So is that a yes?" Regina retreats herself a bit and lands a good punch on his chest.

"Of course that's a yes, you idiot! I thought you were going to break up with me!"

A smile appears on his face, but falters immediately and gets replaced by pure horror as realization hits him.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, Regina! I didn't know how that must've sounded to you. I thought you were panicking, because you knew what I was about to do."

"Well I was panicking", she tells him, but sincerely adds, "though I had nothing to worry about." Her head then nudges to his hand, before she asks "Am I allowed to try that one on?"

And as soon as the ring is placed upon her finger she's falling into his arms again, sealing their engagement with a proper kiss.

Her fiancé goes in for more and she's about to surrender, when her giggle breaks them apart.

"Your mother will cringe, when we tell her of this", she tells him and watches as the panic sets in _his_ eyes this time.

* * *

 **Thank you! Leave a comment**


	10. Of Kisses and Gymnastics

**Drabble I wrote when I was still being nursed (at least it feels like it) Prompt: Oh well I couldn't resist OQ + upside down kiss (possibly involving a tree?)**

* * *

She's currently cooking dinner, when Roland comes running into the kitchen, pulling her away from the cutting board and into the yard. "Daddy needs your help Gina", he tells her, pointing to the apple tree in front of them. There he is, hanging upside down on one of the thicker branches, arms swinging in the air, desperately trying to find something to hold on.

Regina has to suppress a laugh as she makes her way towards her lover, who seems rather embarrassed than amused by the situation. Robin greets her with a "hey" that's supposed to sound casual, but it just makes her smile more at him. Head cocking to the side, she asks "Care to explain your problem?" "Roland and I wanted to play bat", he starts, but stops midsentence when she finishes with "and you got stuck."

The laughter is bubbling out of her now, ignoring the desperate huff Robin sends her way. "Could you maybe help me, instead of laughing at me?", he whines. Her answer "Depends, how long have you been up there yet?" throws him off a little, until she explains "I think you'll learn your lesson if you stay up there, or rather down there, a bit longer. At least until your head starts hurting. So tell me does your head hurt?"

"Not yet."

He regrets his answer immediately, realizing he won't get any help now. But apparently he was wrong since Regina is climbing the tree as well. "Are you gonna help me?", he asks, sounding oh so hopeful. "No, but I thought I might keep you some company". She's sitting next to him now, hands holding on to the wood when she swings her upper half down to meet him. A smug smile appears on his lips, when he questions her decision. "Not that I don't appreciate your company, but now both of us are stuck here."

"If I remember right, I'm younger than you so I should be able to do my gymnastics without your old man problems."

A hand lifts to rest on his chest, joking "Ouch, you hurt me deeply M'lady." When she tells him she'll make it up to him, his eyebrows rise (or rather drop) in surprise. "And how to you plan so, if I may ask, my love?" His questions is left unanswered when she notes "You know, for someone who has hung here for so long, you shouldn't be flirting this much."

"Since you won't be helping for some time, I decided I need to use my time properly."

Regina just laughs at him, before easily lifting herself of the branch again. He watches her in awe and she can't help but crouch down at his cuteness to meet him at eye level. "Younger than you", she reminds him and presses a soft kiss to his lips.

"My head was starting to hurt, but I believe you kissed it away", he tells her jokingly. Regina chuckles, murmurs a soft "idiot" and seals their lips again.

* * *

 ***runs away* reviews would still be nice though...**


	11. Peanut De Vil

**Peanut Prompt: Peanut won't stop crying. Has been crying all day, and nothing has worked. Roland, trying to drown out the noise, cranks up the volume on 101 Dalmatians and Peanut stops crying as soon as she hears Roger singing about Cruella de Vil**

* * *

Saturday's were family days in the Hood-Mills household. They would enjoy a quiet morning, munching on pancakes, while watching some cartoons. Later they would go to the park or into their backyard, simply enjoying the nature around them. Lastly their evening would be spend snuggled up on the couch together for movie night or around the big dinner table, playing game after game.

The Mills-Locksley's were fond of Saturdays, but their latest family addition seemed to argue with that.

Ivy had woken them up this morning with her loud cries and hadn't stopped since. Robin and Regina had tried their best bouncing and shushing her. Her diaper had already been changed more times than necessary and she'd been given many opportunities to be fed.

So Robin had taken breakfast upon himself, when the boys started whining as well about empty stomachs, and left Regina dealing with their girl.

She tried bouncing her again, but wasn't surprised when she kept wailing. 'I think I'm going to try to give her a bath, maybe the water will calm her', Regina coos at the baby, though the words are meant for him. 'Worth a try I guess', he tells her as she moves out of the kitchen.

'You like water, don't you Ivy', she speaks with the baby while making her way up the stairs, sighing as she ads 'let's hope this will help.'

It doesn't help. Regina is lifting her out of the tub again after a few minutes, wrapping her in a soft towel, before carrying her downstairs again, the cries seeming to get louder and louder each second.

The boys are already engrossed in the 101 Dalmatians, devouring their first batch of pancakes as Robin works on the next one.

Roland draws out his whine of 'Mom' as his sister's cries overpower the volume of the TV, ducking his head when she sends him a supervising glance, before handing him the remote. The boy presses the plus button a few times until he can hear the TV better and his mother moves to leave the room. The beginning tones of 'Cruella De Vil' can be heard as she steps through the door, when Ivy's cries begin to turn down. Regina doesn't move for a second, watching the girl in her arms. She moves back in to the living room, her daughter getting quieter with each step until the cries stop completely. Wiping some tears, Regina smiles down at Ivy, who seems to ignore the fact she's been crying all day. Instead she happily munches on her fingers, listening to Roger's voice on the TV.

Robin steps into the room then, watching Regina in wonder, as he sets the plate of pancakes down and moves to get the girls bottle when his fiancé asks him to.  
She takes her bottle like a champ, gurgling and smiling at her mother afterwards.

The family spends their day as planned then, not a single tear escaping Ivy's eyes and if she seems unsettled they'll simply start singing 'Cruella De Vil' together.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :) PS: Reviews make me really happy**


	12. Letters of our Love

**Prompt: I found your box of letters underneath my bed last night and because I'm a nosy motherfucker I decided to read them and it turns out they were all addressed to me and the last one was dated the day you moved out and I'm not quite sure why I thought this would be a good idea, but here I am standing on your doorstep, wondering why the fuck we're not together anymore**

She had moved most of his stuff away these last few weeks, things he forgot or reminded her of him. They were stored away somewhere in the basement and Regina kept telling herself she would bring them to his new place one day, but for now they would sit and wait. Some pictures or so she kept, the memories linked to them far too precious to throw them out. They've rested in her nightstand for some time, but since they still faced her way too often Regina had decided to move them.

She finds an old shoe carton, gently sets the pictures and some jewelry pieces he's gotten her inside and moves to store them under the bed.  
Regina lifts the blanked and partially scoots under it, pushing the box away as far as possible. When she moves to retreat them her hands bump against something, so she lowers her head a bit to check what's hiding there as well. What she finds is another box. _Maybe she already put some photographs away_ ,she thinks, retrieving the white carton.  
There's some dust on top, but the box itself looks new and Regina can't really remember it so she takes a look inside, planning on finding old magazines or documents Robin may have forgotten at their or rather _her_ (it still felt weird to say that) place. When she removes the lid though, she is met with what seems to be millions of letters, all in crisp white envelopes, taking in a good part of the box. Inspecting one of them a bit better, Regina finds no address or other information written on it. Going through some more she tries to find out whom the letter may concern, but all of them are blank.  
She doesn't want to open them since they've been sealed, but something in her aches to know who Robin wrote these letters for, assuming these are his letters. Or are they actually letters? Regina needs to know and that's when she spots one that hasn't been sealed yet.

Her inner voices tell her to stop what she's doing, but her curiosity wins over and soon she's holding a letter in her hands. A letter definitely written by her ex-boyfriend. A letter addressed to her. She had promised herself not to read what the actual letter said, but this one's for her, maybe they all are, and Robin may haven't given it to her, but it's her name in that first line and so she starts reading.

 _May 11, 2013_

Dear Regina,  
today marks one of the best days of my life. We've finally moved in together into our new cozy apartment. Thank you so much for letting me into your life, for I couldn't be happier right now.  
So far we've only completed our kitchen and bedroom, but I know we have lots of time left to fill all rooms with joy and happiness.  
I love you.  
Yours,  
Robin

Regina almost chuckles sarcastically if it weren't for the small hint of tears in her eyes, caused by such a short letter. _Didn't got so much time after all_ , she thinks bitterly. She fishes out another letter though, wanting to read more of his kind words. The letter she opens is dated for December 31, 2012 and Regina decides to open the others first and putting them in the right order before continuing with her reading. She doesn't pay much mind to the actual dates though while she sorts through the different pieces of paper. When she's done she lifts the oldest and starts reading. It appears to be from when they first met and Regina can't help, but smile at his description of butterflies in his stomach and roller coaster rides his head is taking when he's with her.  
She picks up each letter, sometimes reading them a second or third time. They're short, but hit the nail each time. Some are about things they did together, some are about fights they had and some are about more physical things. She's already weeping when she picks up the next letter, reaching a time she would like to push back into her head as far as she can.

 _March 25, 2016_

Dear Regina,  
things turned a bit rougher between us and I'm sorry for the part I took in it as much as I'm sure you are sorry for your part. I love you with all that I have and I hope we can work through this.  
Together we are stronger.  
Love,  
Robin

The letters turn a bit more depressing after that, describing fights and arguments. He writes about how it pains him to see her close herself off more and more, how he wishes she would talk to him, how he wants to fix this. He shares happy memory with her, tells her how he watched her the whole night the first time she stayed over at his place or how he noticed and always loved the way her nose scrunched up when she thought about something. He gives her all those happy moments, while seeming to drown in his grieve; he was grieving their lost love.

The final letter rests in her hands now, dated for July 27, 2016, the day he moved out and everything seemed to fall apart. She takes in every word, tear drops wetting the much longer letter and making a few words disappear in salty water. Her hands wipe at mascara and salty drops, before Regina is folding the precious paper and pushing it into her pocket. She's out the door in seconds, grabbing her coat and keys on the way out.

His bell rings 20 minutes later.

 **TBC**


	13. Letters of our Love 2

**Here's the second part for last chapters prompt. Hop you enjoy!**

* * *

Robin rubs his face tiredly as he makes his way down to his door. He was about to go to bed when his bell rang, making him wonder who could be at his door at 1 in the morning. Maybe some drunken kids were bored or someone got the wrong apartment. Expecting it to be about anyone Robin opens the door, facing the last person he would've guessed to ever show up at his apartment.

Her face is red, cheeks wet with tears, hands fumbling with her car keys and eyes pressed close. Robin calls her name, prompting her to meet his sight, apology probably on the tip of her tongue, when he beats her to it.

'What is it, Regina?'

The woman in question is looking at her hands now, still fumbling with her keys. 'I'm sorry', she practically sobs, taking a breath before telling him, 'I shouldn't have come here', already turning to leave.

'But, you're still here', Robin stops her, 'and I won't let you go until I know you're okay again.'

'Can I come in?', she asks almost inaudible, fresh tears escaping her eyes as she turns her face towards him. Nodding sympathetically, he steps aside and gestures for her to come in. When she does so, he takes her coat, before placing a hand between her shoulders and leading her to the living room. 'Do you want something to drink?' he questions her, 'Wine maybe?' Regina seems to contemplate her answer, looking at the car key in her hands so he tells her, 'It's okay, one glass won't hurt and I can drive you home if you want to', prompting her to nod.

One glass in each hand he makes his way back to her, sitting himself on the couch as well and holding the drink out to his companion. At first she's simply busying herself with running a long, slim finger around the rim of her glass, before taking a big gulp and silently admitting, 'I found your letters.'

'I see', he replies, wanting to let her speak some more, before adding anything else. She seems to sense what he's doing, since she continues only a minute later, telling him she read all of them in the right order.

'Are the letters the reason you came here tonight?' he asks her without any judgment painting his voice.

Finally lifting her eyes to his again, Regina admits that 'yes' she did, taking a pause before continuing. 'You told me you loved me in every single one… even the last one. And I… I didn't understand why… why you would've still loved me, after how I treated you and… and our relationship. And when I was done with the last letter the only thing I felt was…regret, because I destroyed the best thing I ever had in my life.'

Brown eyes are filling up with tears again and Robin doesn't think twice when he gathers Regina into his arms, rubbing a comforting hand over her back as she muffles her cries into his shoulder. 'I'm so sorry, Robin. God, I'm so sorry! I… I love you so damn much it hurts! And those letters… I just… I just couldn't face the fact of never seeing you again after reading them.'

'I'm sorry as well, my darling', he whispers into her ear; placing a kiss on her neck for good measure, while rocking them both back and forth. 'I should've fought more for this. I never wanted to move out in the first place.'

She draws back a bit, wiping her tears as she goes. Her voice is painted with disbelief as she asks him, 'Why not? I'm sure I was horrible to live with.' 'Because', Robin starts, holding her face up with gentle fingers, 'I still loved you. Sure, you made living with you hard sometimes, but I still loved you. And I still do like I did on the very first day.'

Her only reply is a small gasp, when Robin rests his forehead against hers, both of them closing their eyes and reveling in the moment, before nudging her head up a little and sealing their lips in a soft kiss.

The past three months seem completely forgotten, when the kiss deepens and he pulls her into his lap. Desperate hands claw at each other, discarding t-shirts and undergarments, before pushing at trousers on their way to the bedroom. When skin finally meets skin again and words of love are written upon the others body instead of paper, Robin Locksley couldn't be happier for having written those letters for he held the love of his life in his arms and wouldn't ever let go again.

* * *

 **There will be an Epilogue and yes I'm planning on telling you what that letter (or parts of it) said so keep an eye out for it.**

 **I would love to hear your thoughts (or maybe even wishes) on this story!**


	14. Her Skin

_This was written for OQ Prompt Week_

 **Prompts: Missing year Regina harms herself & Robin finds out; After Regina experiences sexual harassment Robin reaches out to her. (#28 #48)**

* * *

Robin Locksley is not a stupid man and not a blind one either. He knows the signs, has studied them all those years ago in the Enchanted Forest for far longer than he would like to admit. He hadn't been sure then, only a growing suspicion telling him that something was off until he finally sought Regina out and confronted her aboutit. Now though, now he picks up those little signs immediately. What others would write off as nothing has Robin on high alert. It's different now, at least the reason is, and the way, but it's the same.

Then it was flames.

Tiny flames at the tip of her fingers, which would do way too big damage to the soft patches of skin they touched. She tried to hide it, of course, didn't want anybody to see how weak she had become, after losing Henry. She wasn't weak, not to him, never to him. And she managed; at least for some time. Long sleeves kept her arms covered, out of sight for anybody who dared to take a closer look at the queen. Robin didn't know then, how could he? Winter was only starting to turn into spring and it had still been too cold to go without proper garments, but when the snow had finally melted away to give way to the brightest of flowers and he was starting to hand Roland hats to spare his delicate skin from even the most minor sunburns, he became very aware of the fact that Regina was still wearing the same long sleeves every day. He'd always paid attention to her, had seen the slump of her shoulder, the never fading sadness in her eyes and how she only ever smiled, really smiled, for his boy. Then he noticed, the thin layer of sweat starting to decorate her brow more often than not and she must've been so hot under all those layers, but the sleeves remained.

That's when he became suspicious. He knew there had been something wrong with her, but he never addressed her, too afraid making her push him, them away. So remained silent, until he was actually sure Regina was harming herself. Searching for the thin telltale scars, he had often seen on his mother wrists as a boy. Regina wasn't oblivious back then, pulled on the fabric covering her arms whenever she caught him staring and brushing of comments about how hot she must be. Until the last wisps of cold air, that had been her salvation on so many days, disappeared completely and made her feel like she was carrying her own personal sauna. It was then that Robin saw her scars for the first time. She had been playing with Roland, running and chasing after the boy, until she felt the need to cool down a bit, forgetting the marks on her skin and rolling up her sleeves.

He had been looking out for cuts, but what he found was burns. What looked like to be hundreds of them scattered over her arms. Some of them old and almost rosy, some brown where the newly dead skin was starting to heal. Robin was going to confront her about later that day, but Roland had already taken the queens hand in his to yank her arm into his view for inspection, asking who hurt his majesty and nearly beginning to cry.

She had fled that day, closed herself into her bedchambers, inflicting even more harm upon herself, before she had opened the door to Robin and accepted his help.

Now it's scrubbing.

It's only been a week since _that_ night. A week since she went out for drinks with Emma and the others. A week since that drunken bastard had tried to force himself on her, hands and tongue wandering to various places of her body. Emma and Snow had brought Regina home that night, told him about what happened and how they found her pinned against the wall by that asshole and trying to fight him off. Her shoulders had been bruised where insistent hands had dug into her skin, there were marks on her neck and neck and cleavage, blood under her fingernails. She had looked horrible and Robin remembers how he longed to comfort her, but she flinched as soon as he raised his hands to take her from mother and daughter. So instead the women had carried her up the stairs and into the bathroom, cleaning and changing her, all the while Robin stood in the bedroom waiting for her.

When they came out again Regina had been way too exhausted to do anything but sleep and so they helped her to bed, before describing the night to Robin in details.

He hates that man. Hates what he did to this precious woman. Hates how he can't even touch her properly anymore, for that man made her fear her own lover. He hates him because he took Regina from him.

Robin knows it will take time, but he feels like he's sleeping next to a ghost. They don't talk; at least she doesn't. He talks to her every night, tells her not to be afraid, not to be ashamed, that he's here to listen and comfort her, but Regina's retreated into herself and Robin can't really blame her. For now, he will just have to continue reassuring her with his words. He will do it for as long as possible.

And he is okay with that, he really is; if only it weren't for the time she spent in the bath each day. She's in there for hours upon hours it seems, taking baths or a show and emerging with prune fingers, just to do it again the next day. When she suddenly donned a long sleeve shirt in the middle of summer, his alarm bells started ringing though, for he was sure Regina was harming herself, punishing her body for something that hadn't been her fault.

He doesn't confront her right away, doesn't want to do so in front of their boys, who are already scared enough about their mother's well being, but later that night he asks her to take off her top so he can see the wounds. She refuses of course, but he pleads her to show him, tells her he loves her, wants to help her, won't see her as weak until she surrenders and slowly takes off her top.

Her arms and belly are scrubbed raw. Her skin is an angry red, only little areas in their usual olive tone, crusts all over her abdomen. It dawns on him then. All that time spent in the bathroom was spent trying to wash and scrub off her skin. He figures she first started with her belly, moving on to her arms and probably legs when it didn't prove enough. A sad sigh of her name leaves his mouth and Regina breaks out into tears.

Disgusting; that's how she feels, she tells him. Like she can't get rid of the man's hands on her, his lips on her neck, it's all over her. She feels the need to crawl out of her skin, to not feel like this anymore, but it just won't get better. She is disgusting and dirty and not herself. Robin's heart breaks for the woman in front of him and he _needs_ to comfort her, asks her if he can hug her and does so gently when his question is met with a small nod. Her sobbing only gets worse once he has her in his arms, but she leans into him, draws her arms around his neck and just lets herself be held and he takes it as a good sign, that she isn't afraid of _his_ touch anymore.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Reviews are very appreciated.**


	15. Bad Timing

**This is Prompt #98 _You're the bastard who keeps parking in front of my house and you just caught me drawing a dick on your window…_** **for OQ Prompt Week. I don't know if I'll be able to do all days, cause i was lazy and only prepared two things.**

* * *

She's had enough. It's been two weeks already. Two weeks of searching for another parking spot, because some idiot keeps parking in front of her driveway. She had simply driven off to work one morning only to come back with Henry in the evening and having to carry the tired toddler two more streets than necessary. When the same thing happened the next two days she started packing his stroller in the mornings and the extra ten minutes of walking became a daily ritual.

It's not that she minds the walking, but there simply wouldn't be any need for it if she could just park in front of _her_ house, in _her_ driveway. She's felt the need before to make herself known to the owner of the car, thought about getting him towed, but decided it was a bit too drastic. This current idea has also crossed her mind once or twice, but she had her three-year old with her and thus resisted to draw a giant dick on the rear window of the dirty Jeep. Now though, now she's alone, having dropped off Henry at Emma's house for the night, and so she rolls up her sleeves and walks to the car with determined steps. She's just finishing the outline when suddenly she hears a voice from behind her.

'You know I always thought drawing dicks on everything was some kind of mid-teen phase, but going by your smirk it seems it's still just as fun during adulthood.'

Her face goes red with embarrassment as she turns around to see the blonde man behind her. He seems about her age, maybe a few years older, and she takes a moment to take in his handsome appearance, when she notices the Jeep key cars he's holding. Shit.

'May I ask what my car did to you to deserve such artistic decorations?' he asks, all the while smiling at her. She throws back a 'May I ask why it's been blocking my driveway for weeks?' The man nods in understanding and apologizes. 'I only just moved in and haven't seen a car parking there since I did, so I figured the owner wouldn't mind.'

'She does', Regina answers him and he starts laughing (he has a nice laugh), telling her it's quite obvious to him now.

When he apologizes once again and stretches out his hand to introduce himself as Robin, Regina can't find it in herself to resist his charming smile.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I'm always happy to read reviews!**


End file.
